Deadpool
Deadpool is a wise-cracking ninja with good gun skills, a crude and vicious sense of humor, and Scroop's replacement partner since John Silver left the villain leage. Deadpool started out as Ruber's partner and both he and Ruber were hated for being self-centered, uncaring for the people, and for Deadpool, his rude-word play. when he requested to have Dark Cynder become queen of camelot, Lionel stated, "I will not serve that horrible witch!' Deadpool reacted with a question, "Wanna see if you have an unbreakable skull?" then killed him, which started a fight. But both he and Ruber were scared off by Arthur's might and Excalibur. Later, both he and Ruber joined the Villain League and tried to gain control over Camelot, but they were bested and defeated by the Shell Louge Squad. Deadpool was later seen at the end, rejoicing his victory of still being alive before getting stepped on by the giant rock orge. Since he can't die, he appeared again in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron, but after the Horned king's defeat, he and the other villains retreated due to the Black Cauldron sucking the castle to the banished realms. He then appeared in the side story in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Lilo & Stitch where he is helping Jafar, Maleficent, Fagin, Ratigan, and the Heartless to capture Princess Jasmine. Sadly, it was successful. He is assumingly bound to return to get revenge but it is unsure it he will have his dark humor controlled by then.......... assumingly not. He will get revenge on the Shell Louge Squad in Spongebob & Friends Meet Oliver and Company with Savio. Trivia * Time and time again, Deadpool will mention the fact everyone on Pooh's Adventures Wikia is a character for entertainment. * Deadpool is in charge of his own Adventures Series and leads his own team. * Deadpool holds the title of God's Perfect Idiot. * Deadpool appears in the Super Taskforce Squad series, his personality being a combination between the 2013 Deadpool Game and the Deadpool films, originally a member of the Villain League, he swiftly joined the Super Taskforce Squad after Thanos kicked him out due to his stupidity, since then, he's been a major player for the squad, even regaining the Screwball and Serious voices in his head from the Deadpool videogame, while mostly being comedy relief at best, he does take his job seriously, though he occasally breaks the 4th wall like other incarnations of the character, he also sometimes references the original media used for the series, sometimes even noticing the differences from the original. Gallery Deadpool-movie-poster-2.png Deadpool-in-Vancouver.jpg The deadpool.jpg Deadpool with Spider-Man.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Idiots Category:Villain league members Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:HEROES Category:Not completely evil. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Remorseful characters Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Uncerten reformed characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Immortal characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Rich characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Silly Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Gas Users Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:For the Evulz Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men members Category:Avengers Category:Code Red Adventure team Category:Team Sauron/Maximoff Category:Anti-Registration Category:Pro-Registration Category:X-Men Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Characters that appear in Marvel vs Capcom Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misfits Category:Team Twilight Sparkle Category:Annoying characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Comedic Heroes Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Title characters Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Nolan North Category:Characters voiced by Will Friedle Category:Characters voiced by John Kassir Category:Characters played by Ryan Reynolds Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Characters that appear in Cartoon Beatbox Battles Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness